


In Charge

by sqort



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Clubbing, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqort/pseuds/sqort
Summary: A cascade of emotions was washing over him- anger, relief, frustration, want. He was so close to getting what he wanted and he just couldn't have it.It was so unfair.





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping in a fit of inspiration- Might continue it enough people like it.

Sweaty, loud, hypnotizing- the club swayed like a rocking ship, bodies pulsing to the beat of a bassy song that thrummed through each person like a heartbeat. Colored lights spotted the dance floor like a kaleidoscope, interspersed with people bumping and grinding like their lives depended on it.

One man, wearing an honest-to-god _cowboy hat_ stuck out like a sore thumb against the casually dressed people. He was leaned against a wall, chewing a toothpick between his teeth, given he wasn't allowed to smoke inside. It was well worn- he'd probably been sitting there a while now, eyeing someone across the dance floor like a hawk. A man with similarly dark clothing, akin to his own, leaned opposite him on the far wall, staring right back.

Brown rings pierced into his own, a sharp, steady glare that said, “I know you're watching me.” The lights bounced off their eyes with a sparkling twinkle, something entrancing if it weren't for the furrowing brows and tapping foot.

Besides, he knew this man- Gabriel Reyes: commander of Blackwatch. Someone who was clearly the boss of him on all accounts.

 

Not tonight.

 

He picked the toothpick out of his mouth and flicked it to the ground, giving a smug smirk his way. Reyes' nostrils flared, and he knew he was kicking right at the bull's feet. Even better.

He pushed himself off of the wall and slowly sauntered over to the commander with a snake-in-the-grass grin, footsteps measured just enough to where he'd stop inches apart without a single break in his stride.

“What do you want, Jesse? You've been staring at me all fucking night with that stupid grin on your face.”

Jesse kept said grin before he spoke, smooth and slow, “Nothing in particular, darlin’, just admiring my superior from afar.”

Reyes exhaled through his nose a little, giving a steady glare.

“What are you playing at, _cowboy_?”

 

“Like I said-” Jesse placed a hand next to Reyes’ head, seriously playing with fire at this point, “just admiring.”

The commander cooly glanced at his arm, most likely considering whether he should bite his hand off or not.

After a moment of silence, he deemed that the waters were safe enough to continue pushing at those mile-high walls Reyes always put up.

“Wonderin’ why you followed me here tonight 's all. Not like you to leave that office you're always holed up in.”

In all honesty, he knew why. Jack was out on a business trip, and he was starved for social interaction. Despite not showing it, Jesse knew.

Reyes looked him up and down, a firm frown on his features.

“Your point?” he replied, measured and slow. Seemed like he was catching onto what Jesse was throwing.

“What I'm thinkin’ is-” his voice dropped a full octave lower, closing the minute gap between them with a knee between Reyes’ legs, “-that you're a mighty lonely dog with no bone.”

Reyes snorted, grabbing Jesse's face and wrenching him to the side, scratchy beard on the younger man's neck.

“Don't you forget who you're talking to, _boy_.” he hissed into his ear, quickly pushing him off to cross his arms across his chest.

Jesse bristled as all his progress was just reset to zero, youthful spite creeping into his head. He ground his teeth, most likely muscle memory of having something to chew between his teeth all the time. But here, he just looked ridiculous.

 _‘Make a fool outta’ me- no sir you_ ain't.’

He straightened his jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets, feigning defeat- for now. Jesse crept to a different spot in the club. watching silently with much more caution and calculation.

_‘What makes you tick, huh?’_

Jesse watched him pull out his phone and type a little, eyes focused down at the screen. He chewed at that invisible toothpick again, squinting through the roaming lights and dancing bodies. It was hard to see, but he was smiling ear-to-ear right at that screen, still typing away.

_‘Probably talking to yer boyfriend, ain't ya?’_

Reyes pocketed the phone and returned to sulking almost immediately, eyes downcast.

 _How stoic_ , he thought, rolling his eyes to himself. Reyes really deserved to be knocked down a peg, talking like that.

 _'Watch who you're talking to_ boy.’ he repeated in his head in a mocking tone, scratching at his neck where his beard had tickled at him.

 _'Ugh._ ’

He wasn't sure when, or if, to try again. Reyes was a practical brick wall when it came to talking to the man, always responding with “mhm”, “no”, or simply a grunt.

Jesse sighed, running his hand across his face in indecision. He knew if he tried to break that impenetrable shell again, he'd just be pushed away like a hungry dog. That's what it boiled down to, really, and he _hated_ it. He'd been yearning after this man ever since they picked his sorry ass out of Deadlock. It would make sense to _hate_ him, given how he'd treated him like an animal when they'd first caught him.

Jesse didn't like to admit it, but he almost looked like one- all scraggly-haired and dirt-covered.

But yet, here he was, thirsting after someone he knew he couldn't have. Besides, he'd seen both commanders being sweet on each other forever, as much as they tried to hide it from everyone. They weren't good at it.

Jesse slouched and lazily looked his way again, only to find him gone from his spot.

_‘Must have gone home.’_

He makes it out like they don't live in the same base- might as well be different places with how distant the commanders make themselves from basic quarters.

He pushed off of the wall and made to leave, exiting the sickening daze of the club to take in the fresh, after-dark air. The stars were out tonight- a vast blanket of twinkling dots all across the night sky. It reminded him of nights he'd spend out in the open on clear nights, laying on his back just to take in all the constellations before they faded away in the morning. Jesse would spend hours like that, finding them as gentle reprieves from the dog eat dog lifestyle of Deadlock.

Now, he didn't have to worry about who was getting food, who wasn't- didn't have to worry about keeping a gun under his mattress every night.

“Hey, cowboy.”

Jesse snapped out of his trance, and whipped around to see who'd called him. Reyes.

His commander casually walked to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, shaking him.

“How about we go get something to eat, eh?”

Of course he wanted to taunt him more- to sit across from him and gloat in his petty victory.

“Sure thing, commander.” Jesse agreed in a pouting manner, refusing to make the eye contact Reyes was asking for.

They packed into the same car: something terribly out of date for the time. Jesse hated that too.

“How come you never get a new ride?”

He earned a sideways glance, followed by a quizzical brow.

“No need- it does its job just fine.”

 

_'Of course it does.’_

 

Jesse slouched back in the passenger side seat, letting the familiar revving hum of the engine cloud his thoughts. It was easier than thinking right now.

The car gave a small jerk as it chugged to life, slowly pulling out of the parking space to head for the busy road. He looked to the passing cars, admiring the lights flashing in the night. Not too dissimilar to the club, he thought, head propped on the window.

The commander pulled into a busy 24 hour fast food joint, cutting off the engine and looking at Jesse.

“Come on, shithead. Stop pouting because you couldn't get a hand in my pants.”

Jesse immediately raised his head up and glared, brows furrowed.

“It ain't like that.” he spat, gripping his seat belt.

 

“Then what _is_ it like, Jesse McCree?”

 

“Quit actin’ all high n’ fuckin’ mighty, old man! Calling me by my full name- actin’ like I'm some- some… kid!”

Reyes just gave him a smirk, opening the car door and stepping out.

“You just gonna walk out like that? We ain't finished here!”

Jesse stormed out, forgetting to unbuckle the first time so he stumbled backwards into the car. _Strike one, cowboy._

He followed in step behind Reyes, silently fuming to himself.

The place was generic, some tables scattered about with a counter to order at. They both ordered, sat, and began eating in silence.

Reyes kept sending glances at Jesse, who's eyes were locked on his food while he wolfed it down. Seemed he never broke the habit of eating quickly before anyone could steal it.

Reyes ate much slower, taking his time to actually enjoy his food- no matter how greasy.

Jesse finished well before he did, taking out his phone to entertain himself. He was bunched up, shoulders drawn upwards while he been towards the table, tapping forcefully at the screen. It wasn't hard to see that he was upset.

The commander elected to say nothing about it, because he was already well aware _why_. Instead, he wrapped up his eating and bundled up his trash.

“Ready to go, cowboy?”

 

 _‘Stop calling me_ cowboy _.’_

Another point to Reyes- he was doing his damn best to piss him off.

They both made it back to the car in prolonged silence, Jesse being exceptionally quiet for a long car ride back.

It was fairly late, nearly midnight from the looks of it, so all of the base lights were off on the inside. They parked, got out, and walked inside.

Reyes broke the silence this time, glancing his way with a smirk.

“Something wrong, Jesse?”

 

Jesse gave a sidelong glare, hat shading his eyes in the low light.

“Nothin’, commander.” the lie was bright as day, and Reyes stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as he turned, Reyes shoved him to the wall and blocked him in, staring down.

“Well, here I am, cowboy. This is what you wanted, right?” He slotted a knee between his legs, pressing gently.

Jesse looked to the side and flushed red, tipping his hat over his eyes.

“I reckon so-” He was awfully bashful, but Reyes had been playing disinterest all night- it wasn't expected for him to be so forward all of the sudden. Fingers cupped his jaw and he was abruptly forced to look forward, the distance between them closing breathtakingly fast. Reyes’ lips locked with his, and it was like a switch was flipped. Jesse melted with a relieved groan, looping his arms around his commander's neck. They kissed deeply, passionately- a clash of biting lips and searching tongues.

The dam had burst, and it had never felt so good.

Jesse parted first, breathing hard against Reyes’ chest with his head bowed. He was suddenly painfully aware of how much he'd been craving this man, and the realization _hurt._ The commander stroked his neck with his thumb, smirking still.

He was getting played like a goddamn fiddle, but it felt so right to be wound in his fingers. What had he been thinking, trying to one-up him earlier? It all felt so stupid now, all the way to his petty anger.

All those thoughts faded when lips pressed to his throat, kissing softly all over. Reyes’ tongue traced across his jawline, right up to his earlobe where it was given a small nip. His beard was scratchy, but in a good way. It felt good to have it run all over his neck and cheek. A friendly reminder between his legs rubbed gently, coaxing a soft whine past his teeth. He tried to stifle it, but it was no use as Reyes continued to assault his neck with nibbles and kisses.

He started to mark hickeys along his collar, pulling back his shirt with hand and slipping up through it with the other. Reyes’ hands roamed across Jesse's toned chest, thumbing at a nipple and eliciting a sharp breath from the younger man.

Jesse was painfully hard against Reyes' leg now, occasionally twitching and bucking against him out of his own control. It just felt so _good_ to finally be touched, especially by someone he'd been yearning after for ages. He groaned against Reyes' shoulder, grinding without hesitation now that he was rubbing in vigor.

“Commander, I-” he bit himself back, knowing he'd say something that would no doubt scare him off. Either that, or someone would hear him. They were in the hallway after all, plain for all to see.

Reyes gave a low hum against him, seeming pleased by Jesse's reactions to the ministrations. With the way he was rubbing, he could see Jesse shaking against him, ready to explode at any moment. The commander continued to tweak his nipples and suck at his neck, turning him into a practical puddle.

“I-I'm- Commander-” He was reaching the precipice, getting closer and closer to tipping over the edge as Reyes coaxed his release out of him.

Then, all at once, the contact stopped. His climax fell flat on its face.

“Huh?” Jesse was dumbfounded at first, stumbling when Reyes let go of him and started walking off like nothing ever happened.

“You- hey!” he awkwardly rushed over to him, grabbing his arm. “You can't just do that!”

Reyes just raised his brows and looked at the rooms nearby, gesturing with his eyes.

Jesse opened his mouth to yell again, but he didn't need anyone else knowing about this already embarrassing situation.

More points to Reyes.

He smirked, waved, and continued down the hall as if he were none the wiser.

 

The manner in which Jesse stomped towards his room could only be described as childish. He practically ripped open the door, slammed it, and then crashed down onto the bottom bunk underneath a very startled Genji.

“Jesse, what was that?”

 

He, instead of responding, opted to scream into his pillow for a few solid seconds. After that, the room was plunged into silence, Genji probably taking the hint.

A cascade of emotions was washing over him- anger, relief, frustration, _want_ . He was so close to getting what he wanted and he just _couldn't have it_.

He carded his hands through his hair, growling his frustration into the sheets.

It was so _unfair_.

He was already flagging from his own anger, the desire to finish carried away with Reyes down the hall. He was probably just pitying him anyway- tired of seeing him lurk behind his relationship wishing he could have taste for himself.

Jesse eventually shut his eyes and let the white noise of the ceiling fan overtake his roaring head. He didn't sleep that night.


End file.
